1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of mobile telecommunications; and more specifically to improving registration with a mobile telecommunications service provider.
2. Background
Mobile devices (e.g., laptops, palmtops, mobile phones, smartphones, multimedia phones, tablets, portable media player, etc.), which are a form of data processing systems, commonly include the capability of connecting and using data services (e.g., through a cellular network, WiMAX, etc.) provided by mobile telecommunications service providers. Mobile device users are required to register (e.g., purchase, change, activate, etc.) for cellular data connection service with a mobile telecommunications service provider prior to being able to use the service provided by that service provider. For example, prior to a user being able to access the Internet using a cellular data connection of their mobile device, the user must register for that service with a mobile telecommunications service provider.
It is common for users to register for service when purchasing mobile devices. Users may also register or change cellular data connection service through a telephone or through the Internet. However, current mechanisms for registering for cellular data connection service for mobile devices through the Internet are performed through separate Internet connections (e.g., through a different computing device than the mobile device, through a Wi-Fi/LAN Internet connection of the mobile device, etc.).